Dead or Alive 2/Fighting quotes
This page is a list of fighter quotes spoken by the playable characters of ''Dead or Alive 2. * Some lines only occur against specific characters or under certain conditions, like winning without getting hit, or in a specific game mode. Ayane Pre-Fight Quotes *''Get out of my way! *''Sorry, I'm not sweet.'' - (only in Story Mode) *''Why?'' - (to Ein when retrying in Story Mode) *''Oh, oh! You came again?'' - (to Helena when retrying in Story Mode) Victory Quotes *''Hey, you didn't have time to sing.'' - (after defeating Helena) *''I have no time to fool around. Bye! ''- (only in Story Mode) *''I'll let you go this time.'' *''You make me laugh!'' *''I want more.'' - (after getting a "Great".) *''You see? This is Mugen-Tenshin Hajinmon.'' - (after getting a "Greatest") *''You runaway "Shinobi"...'' - (after defeating Kasumi in Story Mode) *''It's your fault.'' - (after defeating Hayabusa) *''You scum!'' - (after defeating Zack, Bass or Leon) *''You're annoying me again.'' - (after defeating Jann Lee) *''Stop bothering me.'' *''You're such a fool!'' *''You're through! ''- (when tagged with Ein in Tag Battle Mode) Losing Quotes *''Why?'' Bass Armstrong Pre-Fight Quotes * I won't have any mercy, even for a beginner! - (to any male opponent.) * I won't have any mercy, even for a woman! - (to any female opponent.) *''WRESTLIN' IS THE BADDEST!'' *''I ain't gonna give up my Championship belt!'' * C'mon, focus. - (when retrying in Story Mode) * It's power that counts! *''Enough! When are you gonna wake up?'' - (to Tina) * Stand back! - (when tagged with Tina in Tag Battle Mode) Victory Quotes *''A bad kid deserves to be spanked! - (to Tina) *''I'm the champion! - (after getting a "Great") *''In the ring, you won't be spared! ''- (to Tina) *''Daddy wins!'' - (after getting a "Great" against Tina) *''I ain't gonna give Tina to you! ''- (to Zack) *''Follow me! Start from the very beginning!'' *''You're too immature!'' *''I will accept any challenge, anytime and everywhere!'' * Strong...I'm too strong!!! - (after getting a "Greatest") * It's power that counts! - (when tagged with Tina in Tag Battle Mode) Losing Quotes *''I won't let it end this way...'' * Daddy was wrong... - (to Tina) Bayman Pre-Fight Quotes *''Are you ready?'' *''There's no future for you.'' *''Let's see what you've got!'' *''I was waiting for you, Leon.'' - (to Leon) *''It's either you, or me.'' - (to Leon) Victory Quotes * Stay there if you don't want to die. *''It only takes a moment to lose.'' - (to Leon) *''You're Nothing!'' - (after getting a "Great") *''Is this all you've got?'' *''You were just unlucky.'' * You're not as strong as you look. - (after getting a "Greatest" and in Tag Battle Mode) *''Go back to the desert!'' - (to Leon) *''You've aged, Leon!'' - (to Leon) Losing Quotes *''Never thought I'd fail...'' * I lost.... * Why... Ein Pre-Fight Quotes *''I'm coming!'' *''Don't come near me.'' - (to Kasumi when retrying in Story Mode) *''Nothing can get in my way!'' - (only in Story Mode) *''When will my memory return? ''- (to Ayane when retrying in Story Mode) Victory Quotes *''Good vibration!'' *''It was a good fight.'' - (in Story Mode and when tagged with Jann Lee in Tag Battle Mode) *''Oh, my head...'' - (only in Story Mode) *''This is it!'' - (after getting a "Great" and in Tag Battle Mode) *''Victory exicites me!'' *''This feeling....it's comin back!!!'' *''Where...am...I going....'' - (after getting a "Greatest") Losing Quotes *''Is this my limit....'' Gen Fu Pre-Fight Quotes * Shall I start? *''It's a little tiring for me.'' * Ready? - (to Helena or Tengu when retrying in Story Mode) *''The next one is going to hurt!'' - (after retrying in Story Mode) Victory Quotes *''"Tanden" is weak!'' *''Lazybones!'' *''Look at my Iron Fist!'' *''This old man is not that easy.'' - (after getting a "Great") *''Humph....Youngsters these days...'' - (after getting a "Greatest") *''...Youngsters these days...'' - (when the player throws Gen Fu's sun hat off) *''I may or may not win, but to lose is the way of the fool.'' - (only in Story Mode) *''It is youth that makes you reckless! - (to Kasumi) Losing Quotes *''I can't beat my own age. * Oh..oh my back... Helena Douglas Pre-Fight Quotes *''This is going to be a good match.'' * I cannot lose. - (only in Story Mode) * You're not my concern. - (only in Story Mode) *''The curtain has just risen.'' *''May God bless you.'' * Here I come! - (when tagged with Gen Fu in Tag Battle Mode) Victory Quotes *''Did you think that you could defeat me?'' * The prelude has not even ended! - (after getting a "Great") *''What a noisy boy....'' - (to Jann Lee) *''It isn't you....'' - (only in Story Mode) *''You are not the one....'' - (only in Story Mode) *''Only victory can bring me to the truth.'' - (after defeating Gen Fu in Story Mode) *''I cannot lose.'' * Don't be too hard on yourself. - (after getting a "Greatest") *''This is perfect harmony.'' - (to Leifang) * I don't know what to do with you. * This is the best harmony. - (when tagged with Leifang in Tag Battle Mode) Losing Quotes *''I hear the requiem.'' Jann Lee Pre-Fight Quotes * I am the winner! * Make the first move. - (only in Story Mode) *''You're no match for me!'' - (only in Story Mode) *''I never lose.'' Victory Quotes *''This is not the place for you.'' - (to Leifang) *''You see the difference between you and me?'' *''You lose!'' *''You haven't progressed at all.'' - (to Zack) *''Don't think, feel.'' *''My fist never betrays me.'' *This'' is martial arts!'' - (after getting a "Great" and when tagged with Leifang in Tag Battle Mode) Losing Quotes *''How could I let this happen..?'' Kasumi Pre-Fight Quotes *''You can't stand in my way.'' *''Why?'' - (to Hayabusa, Ayane, or Ein when retrying in Story Mode) *''There is no end yet....'' *''When will this stop...'' *''I will win this battle!'' - (to Tengu when retrying in Story Mode) Victory Quotes *''I will win this battle!'' *''I have to move on... forgive me...'' - (to Hayabusa) *''I've no time to spare...goodbye.'' - (only in Story Mode) *''Sorry, are you okay?'' - (after getting a "Great" or a Greatest") *''You can't defeat me.'' *''This is "Mugen-Tenshin" style!'' *''This is not the end of my battle...'' - (only in Story Mode, after defeating Kasumi X) Losing Quotes *''I...have..to...go...'' Leifang Pre-Fight Quotes *''Hello!'' * Are you ready to lose? - (when retrying in Story Mode) *''More! Not enough!'' Victory Quotes *''I became stronger, didn't I? ''- (to Jann Lee) *''It's not a matter of power.'' - (to Tina) *''Good! It Feels good!'' *''Let's met again at the next dance. ''- (to Helena) *''Nice try!'' - (Only in Story Mode) *''Take it easy, old man.'' - (to Gen Fu) * Was it too much?- (after getting a "Great") *''Useless! Don't you understand?'' *''Yes, splendid!'' * Sorry! - (''after getting a "Greatest" and in Tag Battle Mode) * ''It's not the matter of power. - (when tagged with Tina or Helena in Tag Battle Mode) Losing Quotes *''It can't be true...no...'' * You are always ahead of me.... - (to Jann Lee) Leon Pre-Fight Quotes *''You're in my way.'' *''Do you want to die?'' - (only in Story Mode) *''I am a professional.'' - (only in Story Mode) *''You never learn!'' - (when retrying against Zack in Story Mode) Victory Quotes *''Don't stand behind me!'' *''Huh...death...'' *''You think you'' can defeat me? That's a joke! -'' (after getting a "Great") *''You ''waste ''my time... - (after getting a "Greatest") *''It's like the desert.'' - (only in Story Mode) Losing Quotes *''Ahh,'' I can see the sandstorm... * No pain, no gain... Ryu Hayabusa Pre-Fight Quotes * Make up your mind! *''For my friend's sake, I cannot lose.'' - (only in Story Mode) * I must fight! - (to Kasumi when retrying in Story Mode) * Come! - (to Jann Lee or Ein when retrying in Story Mode) * "Nin"! - (to Tengu when retrying in Story Mode) * "Rin"! Victory Quotes *''Disappear into the Darkness!'' *''Farewell!'' *''If your soul is imperfect, life is difficult.'' *''Fare-thee-well!'' - (only in Story Mode) *''The storm is about to rage!'' - (after getting a "Great") * It's a pity. - (after getting a "Greatest" and in Tag Battle Mode) Losing Quotes *...Because I am immature.... Tengu Pre-Fight Quotes *''YOU BRAT!!!'' Victory Quotes *''This is the way of "TENGU"!'' *''Ummmm!'' *''You're ridiculous!!!'' * You make me laugh! *''You're weak. ''- (after getting a "Great") *''Humans are so fragile.'' - (after getting a "Greatest") Losing Quotes * This can't be…can't be… Tina Armstrong Pre-Fight Quotes * Here I come! * It's Just the beginning. - (only in Story Mode) * No one can stop me now! - (to Bass) * Come on! - (to Leifang when retrying in Story Mode) Victory Quotes * Good! I can sleep well tonight! * Nice try! This is for you! * Nothing can go wrong! * I feel Perfect! - (after getting a "Great") * Why don't you just go away? - (after defeating Bass) * You also have a future. - (after getting a "Greatest") Losing Quotes * It can't be! Why? Zack Pre-Fight Quotes * Did ya wait long? * Let's get funky! - (only in Story Mode) * I got some more fun for you. - (when retrying in Story Mode) * Chill and let's have some fun! - (to Leon when retrying in Story Mode) Victory Quotes * I'm Zack! * Hey, how you like me now? * You're too slow for ma beat! * Okay, who's next? - (only in Story Mode) * Who are you anyway? ''- (to Leon) * ''Oh! It wasn't a mask? - (to Tengu) * No enemy exists among human beings. - (after defeating Bass in Story Mode) * I dig ma-self for being ma-self! - (after getting a "Great") * Oh, man that wasn't nothing. - (after getting a"Greatest" and in Tag Battle Mode) * That ain't Right... - (when tagged with Tina in Tag Battle Mode) * Easy! - (When tagged with Leon in Tag Battle Mode) Losing Quotes * That ain't Right... Category:Fighter Quotes